


雁聲天外寒

by RosVailintin



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Better Than Canon, Canonical Character Death, Chinese Poetry, F/M, Guide Steve Trevor, Not A Fix-It, Omega Steve Trevor, POV Diana (Wonder Woman), Scents & Smells, Sentinel Diana (Wonder Woman), Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Soul Bond, Spirit Animals, supposed to be a fix-it but, tradition chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 墻上無數的照片中, 他笑著, 卻沒有了溫度. 我背對著他, 仰望清澈的藍天. 是幻覺嗎? 爲什麽我依然能看到那雪白的身影划過天空? 爲什麽我會在夜晚聽到那遙遠的, 有些粗糙卻依然溫柔的鳴叫? 是身爲Alpha哨兵而產生的幻覺嗎? 或者那僅僅是另一隻迷鳥? 黃昏將要燃盡, 華盛頓漆黑的剪影吞噬著血色的殘陽.





	雁聲天外寒

**Author's Note:**

> 真是...很久很久沒有寫過中文了啊...  
> 電影其實也是一個月之前看的了, 所以有些細節不是很記得清楚, 雖然說看了兩遍并且趕上了巴黎第一場avant-première! 但其實法國上映就已經比北美晚了...所以也是被劇透了之後才看到的, 但依然是傷到爆炸! 本來是想寫fix-it, 但滿腦子都是哀悼風的文...爲了防止再一次寫成BE還是寫開放結局好了噗.  
> 之前看到了一個事情是說一個小孩生下來沒有鼻子, 竟然活了下來并且非常可愛, 但很可惜最後還是沒能長大就走了. 評論有一條就寫到, 爲什麽離去的都是美好的人, 這就像在花園裏摘下一朵花, 被摘下的都是最美的. 當時就突然覺得, 真是非常適合Steve啊.  
> WonderSteve女A男O這個人設是看到電影之前就有看到的 (不用説當然是散沙小姐姐的安利), 後來聊著聊著又有説到哨向也非常適合啊, 設定精神動物什麽的, 於是一個月之後就有了這一篇...奇怪的東西噗. 本來沒有想到合并哨向和ABO這兩大AU的, 直到我看到了這個Teen Wolf的文! 對就是列在了Fanlore上的[Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen)的著名的[ _Unmapped_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765740). 作者并沒有明説是ABO世界觀但是Derek是一個Alpha Sentinel! 但其實...我也不看TW的噗哈哈哈.  
>  這個基本上是一篇回憶, 時間是在Diana收到老爺寄來的照片之後, 也就是電影最後的部分.  
> 題目出自張淑芳的<更漏子·秋>. 因爲設定Steve的精神動物是雪雁 (Anser caerulescens)! 白色的! (原諒我對於鳥類學的執念!) 當然原句寫的大概是鴻雁 (Anser cygnoides), 但是整個雁族現存的就這一個在北美有比較廣的分佈以及比較長距離的遷徙并且看起來也比較合適呀 (明明最後一點才是最重要的好嗎)...Diana的精神動物是一隻 (雄性的! 并不存在的天堂島亞種!) 王風鳥 (Cicinnurus regius themysciranus), 就是...紅色的小小的然後非常可愛!  
> 然後Steve的信息素是焦糖咖啡 (真的不是因爲剛喫了海鹽焦糖巧克力), Diana...我并沒有寫因爲感覺沒有很合適的氣味...?  
> 大概...要説的也就這麽多吧 (這已經很多了喂)...這一篇不寫翻譯了因爲不論是英語還是法語精神動物的名字真是都太長了.  
> Here we go.

鳳凰城闕知何處, 寥落星河一雁飛.

\- 於賀鑄·思越人 (紫府东风放夜时)

* * *

那曾是一個向導缺少自由而哨兵被人懼怕的年代, 一個Alpha無可爭議地比Omega高出一等而Beta則被等價爲平庸的年代.

後來, 人們説, 戰爭結束了. 人們説, 和平又回來了. 人們說, 感謝那個偉大的女人.

這一切, 母親也許知道, 也許不知道. 我沒有回家. 每一次想到天堂島的安寧, 記憶裏就會閃現那些戰火紛飛的碎片, 充斥著沙場上徒勞的嘶吼, 和黑暗中絕望的哭泣. 有多少人活了下來, 就有更多的人死去; 我永遠也無法忘記望向我的無數空洞的眼睛, 和所有來不及兌現的諾言. Steve是對的, 我不可能挽救每一個人.

我甚至連他都沒能留住.

墻上無數的照片中, 他笑著, 卻沒有了溫度. 我背對著他, 仰望清澈的藍天. 是幻覺嗎? 爲什麽我依然能看到那雪白的身影划過天空? 爲什麽我會在夜晚聽到那遙遠的, 有些粗糙卻依然溫柔的鳴叫? 是身爲Alpha哨兵而產生的幻覺嗎? 或者那僅僅是另一隻迷鳥? 黃昏將要燃盡, 華盛頓漆黑的剪影吞噬著血色的殘陽.

在小鎮歌唱著的夜色中, 我們第一次看清了對方的全部. 從星辰盡頭, 出現了這隻月光一樣潔白的雪雁. 牠不是一般的迷鳥; 牠沒有在呼喚雁群.

'你看到了.' Steve說, 一如既往的溫柔. 雪仍在落; 他的呼吸化爲迷蒙的霧, 混合著熱的焦糖咖啡的香氣.

我的目光對上他湛藍的眼睛. '我看到了.' 他的瞳孔裏, 有著小小的, 微笑的我.

'沒有想到吧.'

雪雁靜靜地從星河之下飛過, 翼端的黑色像是連著整個夜空.

我輕輕地笑了, 以一個吻作爲回答.

這之後, 他一定也看到了. 他的手漸漸升溫, 心跳變得劇烈, 眼神裏滿是驚喜, 望著我背後清亮的鳴聲傳來的方向. 羽翼帶來的氣流撩起我披散的黑髮; 這隻火紅的小鳥越過我, 落在Steve的肩上, 竪起額前金色的冠, 擺出一副居高臨下的君王的姿態. 牠感受到Steve愉快的嘆氣中對牠的贊賞, 炫耀式地搖晃著身後那兩根有著螺旋狀末端的綠色飾羽. Steve將我身上的披風裹得更緊, 笑著親吻我的額頭. 我從沒有見過他如此快樂 - 我從沒有見過一個人類如此快樂. 這就是沒有戰爭的時候的樣子嗎? 相愛的人們在對方的懷裏醒來, 一起喫過早餐, 各自去工作; 勞累了一天后, 在回家的路上買一個冰淇淋...會有像現在一樣歡聲笑語的婚禮, 在教堂里許下美好的誓言, 哪怕出了教堂就喝到爛醉忘個乾净 - 不會的, 不會忘記的! 人們會有可愛的孩子, 看著他們在花園裏和街道上玩耍, 坐在搖椅里聽他們的笑聲; 當孩子們長大, 又會在各自所愛的人身邊, 有著各自的故事...

'沒有戰爭的生活是什麽樣的呢?' 我問他.

他頓了一下, 說, '我也不知道.'

雪雁仍在小鎮上空盤旋, 像守護天使.

我沒有想過, 他竟永遠不能知道了. 那一夜, 是我最後一次如此清晰地看到他的雪雁.

後背重重地摔在地上, 疼痛被無限放大, 像電流一樣從脊髓放射到全身; 我感覺自己在被慢慢撕裂, 而除此之外, 什麽都沒有. 這一段記憶裏, 所有其他的内容都被疼痛抹去了, 疼痛則是前所未有的清晰. 我不知道自己在哪, 頭朝著什麽方向, 是什麽姿勢 - 我甚至感受不到重力, 卻也感受不到失重.

不知道多久之後, 突然地, 從正對面響起一陣尖銳的噪音, 像是耳鳴, 又莫名地熟悉. 我掙扎著擡起眼皮; 視野裏一道白光穿過, 便又陷入模糊的黑暗. 我聽到了規律的敲擊聲 - 我能聽見 - 是硬橡膠撞擊滿是沙石的地面的聲音. 順著聲音, 從爆炸殘渣和遠處芥子氣的味道之中, 依稀能夠分辨出那種獨特的甜甜的氣息 - Steve. 一雙有力的手抓住了我, 使我離開已被燒熱的地面. 痛覺漸漸衰減, 視綫又變得清晰, 我看到他在説話, 卻不能捕捉到他的聲音. 這雙藍色的眼睛像天堂島四周的海, 水靜而流深. 從他的瞳孔里, 我再一次看到了自己, 看到了身後燃燒的火, 四散的人 -

'...我的天使.' 他説.

他的聲音依舊溫柔, 眼神依舊清澈, 但似乎比以往多了什麽. 我不知道. 我握住他的手; 他的心跳在加速, 體溫在升高.

我不記得他後來説了什麽, 好像是去拯救世界之類的話. 我衹是在不停地試圖挽留他, 不停地問他要去做什麽, 不停地說可以全都交給我. 我沒有想到會發生什麽, 但有一個聲音告訴我, 不能鬆手, 一定不能鬆手.

'真希望我們有更多的時間.'

我還沒有來得及明白這句話的意思.

'我愛你, Diana.'

我還沒有來得及說, 我也愛你, Steve.

我望著他的背影漸行漸遠, 我望著他向Sameer和Charlie揮手, 我望著他爬上了那架裝滿炸彈的飛機.

他不會希望我因此而懲罰自己. 他曾是Sameer和Charlie的向導; 他們後來又都找到了各自的向導, 而現在都早已長眠. 我被稱爲神奇女俠, 是人與神的結晶, 是正義的開創者和捍衛者, 是一個傳奇; 我甚至能感受到自己在向黑暗哨兵轉化. 我看開了, 但這不代表忘記. 我是一個失去了Omega的Alpha, 失去了向導的哨兵. 每天清晨醒來, 喫過早餐, 去工作, 回家路上買一點甜品, 比如一個冰淇淋; 到教堂聽彌撒, 參加婚禮, 洗禮和葬禮; 看著花園中和街道上的孩子們, 聽著他們的笑聲. 不論如何, 我最終還是一個人. 他衹是人類, 和母親一樣.

落日最後的一抹餘暉中, 我又一次看到了雪雁. 牠靜靜地穿過暮色, 飛越我頭頂的天空. 不知爲什麽, 我竟想到了天堂島的海. 那時的黃昏, 雲霞共舞, 水天一色. 我會站在最高的懸崖邊, 不捨於白晝的離去; 而母親會輕輕地說, '夕陽是日出的降落.'

雪雁已隨斜陽離去. 華盛頓的夜, 沒有星辰.

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧...這真的不是BE! 已經不記得'夕陽是日出的降落'是在哪裏看到的, 但是看到的時候就感覺真是很美的一句話啊, 就一直記著. 在這裏其實有一點暗示著雪雁會在每一次破曉時回來的意思, 以及Diana能看見Steve的精神動物就是説他們的soul bond并沒有斷! 所以這不是BE! *逃跑  
> 寫到Diana第一次見到Steve的雪雁, 腦内就開始唱'抬頭尋找天空的翅膀, 候鳥出現牠的影跡, 帶來遠處的飢荒無情的戰火依然存在的消息'...  
> 然後WonderSteve壽命梗當然是必不可少的...就有點像BS壽命梗那樣? 然後因爲哨兵缺少向導就會慢慢地學會控制自己的感官和情緒, 最終形成黑暗哨兵...? (不其實我并不知道黑暗哨兵是如何形成的)  
> 這個文標簽裏Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known的理解方式是一部分Alpha, Beta或者Omega是哨兵或者向導 (以及護衛啊伴侶啊什麽的), 不是哨兵也不是向導的人就是一般的Alpha, Beta或者Omega, 并且所有人都知道哨兵和向導存在, 但向導如果樂意的話依然可以隱藏自己.  
> 大概就是這樣! 真是不知道當年那些成百上千字的作文都是怎麽寫出來的噗.


End file.
